Forever Together
by LobaKarina15
Summary: Summary: Young Yugi Muto was lost during school in the forbidden woods till saved by a tall, dark stranger. As Yugi get closer to this stranger, the more she know about him and his dark past. Warning: This will contain Female Yugi and others , strong langue, lemon and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Forever together

Summary: Young Yugi Muto was lost during school in the forbidden woods till saved by a tall, dark stranger. As Yugi get closer to this stranger, the more she know about him and his dark past.

Warning: This will contain Female Yugi and others , strong langue, lemon and gore.

Couples:

Puzzleshipping ( YamixYugi)

Tendershipping (RyouxBakura)

Brozeshipping (MarikxMalik)

Yugi: Wow your fist genderbent fan-fic. ^^

Yami: Where am I? *frown*

Me: You'll find out soon.

All: Enjoy!

The roads soon became crowed and busy after the students from Domino High school. But one student went to take a short cut from her home. Her name is Yugi Muto. She has big purple eyes that can stare into your soul and would not lie to you no matter how hard you tried. She wore a bright blue skirt, pink union form with brown shoes and clear white shocks. Yugi is the only female student who was short with spike hair that has blond bangs and purple highlights along with black hair. She let out a moan for the road that take her home was block due to a crash and has no choice to take the woods far off the city. "Well I have to get home, I don't want my Grandpa to be worried."

The once clear, blue sky soon became to grow darker and winds howl as she enter deeper and deeper into the forbidden woods. The story about this wood goes back when school stared.

"_Say did you about that guy Ushio?" asked one girl taking to her best friend. Yugi looked over from her game boards to the two girls. "Yeah, he was trying to be all high and mighty so he enters the woods at midnight. But the next day he was found in front of the gates, sobbing and curls up into a ball as if scared of something." "Wow, and he was the student body guard too," Yugi shook her head for she didn't believe there was anything in those woods. "Maybe it was a wild animal." "I'm not sure Yugi, if that was the case then he should have bite marks or claws marks." Said Tea who was shivering in fear. "He could have died you know," she added looking Yugi then out the window. The plied of cards fell on the floor as she too shiver in fear. "Yugi? Are you alright? I know you don't like those type of stories." Mumbled Tea looking down with a frown. She knew Yugi for a long time. "I'm alright. But," She looks away. "But what?" Tea asked. She turns and stares into her best friend eyes. "He said he saw crimson eyes, saying it was not an animal." _

Thunder and lightning soon clash into the heavens and rain pour down faster and hard. She let out a yelp and ran faster. "I hate storms. Grandpa! Mom!" Images flash in her head for this was not the first time being scared.

"_Grandpa!" Ran out a seven year old Yugi running from her bedroom into her Grandpa's bedroom, shaking him till he was awake. "Yugi? What's the matter?" She let out a small sob and hugged him tightly. "There that noise again and sounded like an Earthquake." He smiled as the noise came about as he can feel her shiver and whine. "That just a passing storm Yugi, you can sleep here till it gone," She look up and smiled at him for he was always with her. "Thank You grandpa." _

She then tripped on a log, letting out a small scream and fell hard on her face, crying. "Why did I come here?! I should have never come here!" Thunder rumbled as she quickly got up and began limping till she was in a clearing as she fell. The hair on the back of her neck went up for she felt was not alone. The air too got colder and looking off into the darkness to see her worst fear about these woods. Those crimson eyes. Before she can scream everything around her faded and turn black.

"Is she alive?" said a voice which sound like a young shy girl. "She does look like you." Said another voice also a girl. She then passed out before she can hear her rescuer voice.

"Where am I?" The ground was no longer rough and wet but was warm and….. Fuzzy? She open her eyes wide for she was laying in a queen size bed and her clothing change for they were dirty but now wears a white dress. '_What is going on?! I went into the woods. Now I'm in a strange room and wearing a dress?! Did I get kidnapped?!' _The widows began to open, letting a cold breeze and sound of thunder in, causing her to yelp and ran out of the room into a random room and hide under a huge blanket. "I'm so scared…..where am I?" She slowly uncovered herself and let out a gasp to see two pair of crimson eyes staring at her in the darkness. "Hello? I'm sorry. I didn't know it was your room." She just keep staring into those eyes. A chuckle send shiver down her skin as she frown. "Can you please come out, I want to see you." The figure slowly began walking out of the darkness toward a candle hanging off the wall. Her face turns pink and covers her mouth.

Yami: No! Why did stop there?!

Yugi: I don't mind being a girl. I look so cute. *hug Yami* There. There.

Me: I'm sorry but you guys have wait.

Please review and feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Forever together

Chapter 2

King of games indeed

Summary: Young Yugi Muto was lost during school in the forbidden woods till saved by a tall, dark stranger. As Yugi get closer to this stranger, the more she know about him and his dark past.

Warning: This will contain Female Yugi and others , strong langue, lemon and gore.

Couples:

Puzzleshipping ( YamixYugi)

Tendershipping (RyouxBakura)

Brozeshipping (MarikxMalik)

The young man who was taller and looked like Yugi had crimson eyes had hair like hers only his bangs are spread out like lighting, wearing jet black leather and his glaring crimson eyes were so majestic that it made her blush. "Like what you see Little One?" he said with a charming smile. She looked away and then looked back him, still blushing. "Who are you? Where am I?" He sat down in a black chair that had crimson cushions, crossing his leg, smiling. "My name is Yami Sennen. You're in my castle. I've never had someone outside come here. Well that young man was scared when he saw me." She blink and frown. "So you never had anyone here?" He nodded and smiled at her. "You are very beautiful and a kind young lady. What's your name?" She smiled at him for at first, she thought he was going to hurt her but she saw he was a kind gentlemen. "My name is Yugi Muto." He smiled and look at the window then back into those big, purple eyes of hers. "You don't like storms? I could hear you running." This made her puzzled. 'How can he hear me running?' "I….. I was always scared of them when I was young girl. I had to sleep with my grandpa all the time. But now….. I'm scared…." Tears fell from her eyes as he got up to hug her gently and stared at her with a warm smile, "Your safe now Yugi, but as soon as the storm is gone you can go back to seeing him. I'm just glad that I met you." said Yami with a painful voice. This made her cry more and touch his face. He grabbed her hand, nuzzling it, chuckles. "So warm…." He purred. The young girl blushed and giggled softly then kissed him on the cheeks, quickly saying "Good night," as she fall asleep. Yami blink and touched her face, smiling as he sat down on the chair. As he watched her sleep he almost forgot what it was like to sleep and too passed out.

Sunlight to the next day caused the young girl to rub her eyes, looking around she saw Yami was gone and went out the door to the grand hallways and heard someone in need of help. "Oh dear, I can't reach the shelves, if only I had longer arms." She enter the ajar door to see a huge kitchen and a young girl around Yugi's age with white hair, brown eyes and wearing a white and blue shirt, blue pants and black tennis shoes with a British accent. "Hello? Are you looking for something?" The girl turned and looked sadly at Yugi. "I was trying to make pancakes but I can't reach the oil. What do I do?" Yugi smiled as she jumped up and quickly grabbed the oil for she could reach it and gave it to the girl. "Here you go, miss?" "I'm sorry, my name is Ryou Bakura. I just move here from Great Brittan. Who are you?" helding out her hand, she replied, "I'm Yugi Muto," with a smile. "It's nice to meet you Yugi, how long have you been here? I'm really surprised to meet someone outside of these woods." She let out a small frown. "Why is that?" Ryou then jump for another girl hugged her tightly. "Hi Ryou! When is the food coming! I'm hungry!" she whine then saw Yugi with a shocking face. "What is she doing here?!" Ryou frown at the girl then Yugi. "This is Yugi Muto, she the first one to ever enter here. This is my friend Marik Istar." Yugi smiled at Marik, who was just staring at her strangely and pouted.

"Nice to meet you Yugi. Where did you come from?"

"I came from Domino city. I was going to take a short cut home due to the storm and now I'm here. I'm really thankful that Yami found me." Both Ryou and Marik shiver and look at each other then at Yugi with a fake smile. "so ummm, you want to help me make pancakes? Yugi, Marik?" "Sure," they said in unison with a smile. As the pancakes were made, Yugi began to notice something odd as they entered the dining hall, getting seated. "Where is Yami? Does he eat when you both eat?" Both girls looked at each other then at Yugi. "I gave him some food before you woke up Yugi. And he has a meeting." Said Ryou with a small smile. "RYOU! YOU BETTER MAKE A GOOD BREAKFAST!" Yugi jumped up her seat from that loud voice coming from the door to see a young man, which the voice belong to who look like Ryou. He was really pale, white hair that look like a creampuff and glaring brown eyes, wearing matching outfit to Ryou. He then look over his shoulder to another man wearing a black cape, hair spear outward, with a creepy smile. 'Are these two Ryou and Marik's brothers?!' "Good morning Bakura and Mailk. This is our new friend and guest Yugi Muto." The two men look at her and chuckle darkly. "Yami was right, she does look like him." Said Bakura. " She looks too innocent and scared." Muttered Mailk as he sat down, wolfing down his food as if he hadn't eaten for 24-hours, next to Marik. Ryou moved over for Bakura as he sat down and began eating too. "Sorry if they scare you Yugi, it our first time having a guest here." "Why is that Ryou?" Bakura glared at the girl. Mailk growled as he too stared at Marik. Both girls look down and eat too.

No one said a word after that and left Yugi alone after showing her around the place and explaining the rules. "There is no loud noises. No running. No injuries. Staying up past bed time. No going out at night-time. And last," said Bakura looking into her purple eyes, "Never go into Yami's bed-room, understand?" "Y-yes. I- I understand." She said, shivering. After leaving Yugi went to the guest room which was bigger than her own room and found some games to play. " I wish I had someone else to play with." "You called?" She quickly turn around to see him, smiling. "Hello Yami. You like to play games?" He walk toward her, sitting down across, smiling. "I do. I would come here and play many games alone. How about we play a game Yugi." Her face turned bright pink as he stared into her eyes, Then she quickly looked away. "What kind of game do you have in mind Yami?" He chuckled and helped her up. "Hide n seek. If you win, you can leave this place and never come back." Yugi frowned and looked sadly at him. "And if you win?" he gave her a charming smirk. "If I win, you'll be my personal servent and will always be with me, deal?" he said, holding out his hand to her. She looked at his hand then at him, smiling. "Deal," and shook his hand. "You go first. I'll count to 20 and you can hide anywhere in the castle. Now, game starts in 1, 2, 3, 4," she runs out the room and looks all over the place to hide. Seeing an ajar door, she enters it then closes it. As she touch one of the wall a hidden stairwell appear below her. 'I wonder what's down there? Will he be mad at me?' She hesitated and went down into the darkness then saw candles hanging from the wall. Cravings of ancient Egyptian pictures and writing were all over the room. One of them looks like Yami but as an Egyptian Pharaoh. The next picture was seven strange golden items. She sees more and more pictures with Yami and other people around him and strange monsters also carved in the wall. "I wish my grandpa was here. He would understand these writings." As she gazed closer there were more images of Yami but with someone else next to him but this person was caved out. "Grandpa told me that families or tomb robbers would cut out the pictures of a royal family." The sounds of footsteps cause her to jump and hide behind a huge statute of one of the Egyptian God Horus. The noise then went to the stairs. As she let out a sigh of relief, a pair of arms grabbed her in the darkness; as a chilling voice whispered in her right ear, "Found you my dear, your mine now."


	3. Chapter 3

Forever together

Chapter 3

The truth

Summary: Young Yugi Muto was lost during school in the forbidden woods till saved by a tall, dark stranger. As Yugi get closer to this stranger, the more she know about him and his dark past.

Warning: This will contain Female Yugi and others , strong langue, lemon and gore.

Couples:

Puzzleshipping ( YamixYugi)

Tendershipping (RyouxBakura)

Brozeshipping (MarikxMalik)

Yami: *Nuzzle Yugi* Mine *kissing*

Yugi: *Blushing* Yami, not now. Maybe later. *look at me* Karina will I see my grandpa and mother soon? *sad face*

Me: I'm sorry Yugi. You'll see them soon and others.

Yugi: Karina aka Lobakarina15 doesn't own anything but the story/plot. Me, Yami, along with others belong to Taskui Takaushi.

All: Enjoy!

She looked over her shouder to see Yami with a wicked smile, chuckling. "For now on, you'll listen to me. Stay by mine side no matter what and do what I say. Got it Little One?" She nodded and looked at him with a sad face. "Can I still see my grandpa and mother, there probly missing me." Tears fell from her eyes which cause him to frown sadly. 'I wanted her to stay with me forever and I never enter the outside world for a long time.' He gently touch her face, licking her tears away which, cause her to blush. "Alright. We will go see them. But frist, their an old friend who will love to see you. Fllow me," he mutter looking behind as they walked out the strange room from his bed-room to the other side of the hallway. He knock on one of the doors till a booming voice appears from the other side, pissed off. "What the hell do you want?!" "Relax, it's just me and my girlfriend." Yami replied clamly. Yugi blused a giggled when he called her his girlfriend. The door open to a young man with brown hair, dark blue eyes waring a white coat and looked pissed. "I was sleeping but you just had to wake me up." Yami chuckled as he enter as Yugi flowed behind. "Yugi? Is that you?" She look up to see a girl with blond hair, brown eyes wearing a blue dress. "Joey!" she hugged her friend tightly, crying. "I thought you were dead, no one knows what happen to you when we last saw you. I heard rumons that your father was going to abuse you." Joey smiled and hugged her friend. "Yeah. Thank god Kaiba found me." Yugi stared at her then at the man. "Your Seto Kaiba! I heard about you! Thank you for keeping Joey safe." Kaiba chuckled. "Well her father will be in jail for a long time after what he did." He walked passed her, kissing Joey who was blushing. "What happen to you Joey?" She smiled at Yugi, and took a deep breath. "It happen when we got back to school."

"_Joey. Let's go to the new arcaded!" Joey didn't anything, just nodded as they enter the store. After playing racing and fighting games, the two friends walked around the mall till Joey cell phone rang. "Hello? …. Yeah, I'll get your beer and crap….. Love you too Dad." After putting the phone away, she looked at Yugi with a fake smile. "I gotta go. Seeya at school Yugi." Yugi watched as her friend left and went home alone. The next day Joey didn't show up. This worried both Yugi and Tea for they know Joey never missed school. Tristan went on his motorcycle to look for her but no luck. The next day went by but she see didn't show up to school. Weeks soon became months but Joey father went to jail the week Joey went missing. As for Yugi, she lost hope for she believes Joey is dead or runaway. She had seen bruises from her. When Yugi fisrt enter the school, Joey stood up for her when she was bullied by Ushio. Joey even protected Yugi from former gang members. _

"So. You been here the whole time? Why did you stay?" Joey looked at Yugi then stare at Yami with a glare and pulled her away from the two men into the bathroom. "Listen Yugi. Yami is not the kind of guy you want to be with. He dangours! Even Kaiba see that man being dangours. There a reason why he living here but I don't why. Please Yugi, belive me." Yugi shook her head "no" and glared at her friend, upset. "I'm falling in love with him! We are going to see my mother and grandpa. He fell really loney. I'm sorry Joey." She pushes Joey aside, heading out the door and hug Yami. "You want to leave Yugi dear?" She nodded her head and look at her friend sadly then slam the door shut. "Are you alright?" She stare at him with sad eyes. "Sorry Yami. Joey was telling something strange about you, but I don't believe her." Yami chuckled and pin her aginst the wall, panting. "I love you show must. I know you feel the same way." He then lean down, licking her lips as she open it, moaning. "Y-Yami…. I have been in love with you for awhile. I love you when I fisrt saw you." His hands touch her face then tracing to her chest as she let out a moan. Then made his way to her black skirt, which made her shiver. "We'll get to that later love. Let's go see your family."

As they walked, Yugi began to notice that their was no dangours animal. This puzzled her. "I wonder why there no wild animal? I think their scared of something." "Or someone." Mutter Yami coldly looking ahead. Entering the busy streets the two arrived the house. As Yugi knock on the door a young woman with brown hair, blues eyes wearing a kitchen apportion. "Yugi?! My sweet baby! I missed you!" Yugi hugged her mother tightly, sobbing. "I'm alright. I just wonder off the woods." Yami looked at the two with happiness then saw an elder man. "Yugi, my girl! I thought you were dead," he looked up at Yami. "Thank you so much for finding her Mr?" "My name is Yami Senne. Yugi just wanted to see you and her moving with me, we are living in an apartment close here so she can see you." He lied. "Oh my, what about school?" asked her Mom. "She still is going to school. I'll be with her don't worry, Yugi go get your things please. I'll be up in a bit." She nodded as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom, putting her clothing in boxes then look over to the desk. There was a golden box that her gandpa got her back in his trip from Egypt few years back. 'I'm going to bring this with me. I don't why, but I sense something about it.' After packing her things, she kissed her mom and grandpa, saying good-bye then walk with Yami. Yami stop and turn her grandpa, smiling. "I'll be seeing you both soon." Then closes the door.

"This is the city. There stores around. And there a huge mall." Yami just stare at her for he never seen a city or heard of one in the forest. And this "mall." He wanted to know more about this place. "Yugi!" They turn to see a young girl with brown hair, blue eyes wearing a yellow shirt and brown skirt with black leggings and pink shoe. "I thought you were gone like Joey but I'm glad that your alright." Yami look at her with a small smile. "Tea this is Yami, my boyfriend. Yami, this is my childhood friend Tea." They two just shook hands, smiling. "Thank you show much for taking care of her. Well, I will see you around Yugi, you are coming back to school on Monday right?" Yugi nodded with a cheerful smile. "Sure. I'll be going back soon. Bye Tea." Tea notice Yugi was carrying a box then frown before leaving. "She doesn't trust me Yugi. I can tell her face. Come, let's go find a dress store." They walked around the streets to see a dress store as a cashier greated them. "Hello may I help you today?" As Yugi looked around, Yami smiled at the woman. "Yes. I'm having a ball party theme Anicent Egypatin for my girlfriend." She smiled at him. " I think I have something for her. Be right back," as she enter the back of the room. He walked over to his beloved, kissing her hard. "Are your arms getting tried Yugi?" She looked down to the boxes then back to him. "No, why are we here Yami?" He chuckled. "It's for a party I'm throwing twomrrow. Everyone will be there, your family, friends, everyone here in this city." Yugi looked at him shocked. 'Is Yami really that Pharaoh in the walls?' "I found something for your girlfriend sadly this is the only thing we can find." The dress was pure white along with silk purple waist belt with golden coins and matching earrings. "That look like a real queen dress, do you love it Yugi?" Yugi smiled and nodded. "It's beautiful." Yami pulled out the check and gave it to the woman. "Here, Seto will pay for it. We are good friends." "Ah. Thank god my boss was not here, if he saw me doing this I'll get fried." Yami nodded and holding the dress, looking at a tried Yugi. "I understand. Thank you so much. I'm having a ball party tomorrow. You and your boss along with your customer can come." "Oh my. I'll love to come." The two couple walked out to the door then to the forest. Yugi enter the room then Yami open the closet to put the dress away then saw Yugi sleeping. He lean over, kissing her. **She will be mine. I'll never let anyone have her. **He let out a growl for his inner thought was controlling him just like when Yugi first came here. He then left the room to tell Kaiba, Bakura and Mailk about the grand night.

She open her eyes as she open the box to grab the golden box as she open it, million of pieces of gold shine. "Wow this is so pretty." Letting out a frown, she then began to put each pieces together. "That's strange. I was thinking about grandpa and mom now I'm almost done with this." Then she places the last piece. The darkness grow in the room as she looked up to see him with a smirk. "I found it. The puzzle. I'm surprise you completed it in one day. I'm impressed Yugi." He gently kissed her and trances the puzzle. "Thank you. Ummm what these this puzzle do?" He chuckled and sat next her, stearing into those beautiful purple eyes. " In ancient Egypt 5,000 there was a powerful pharaoh that saved mankind from evil. He seals his dark powers in this puzzle. Yugi, that ancient pharaoh is me."


	4. Chapter 4

Forever together

Chapter 4

The truth

Summary: Young Yugi Muto was lost during school in the forbidden woods till saved by a tall, dark stranger. As Yugi get closer to this stranger, the more she know about him and his dark past.

Warning: This will contain Female Yugi and others , strong langue, lemon and gore.

Couples:

Puzzleshipping ( YamixYugi)

Tendershipping (RyouxBakura)

Brozeshipping (MarikxMalik)

Yami: *glares at me* Where have you been?!

Yugi: *Look sadly at me* Busy with school?

Me: *Nod and frown at Yami* Sorry *Look down*

Yami: Karina aka Lobakarina15 doesn't own anything but the story/plot. Me, Yami, along with others belong to Taskui Takaushi.

All: Enjoy!

Yugi let out a small chuckle before smiling at him. "No way. How old are you Yami?" He frown at her, looking down. "I died when I was 15 year old. I been living in this place for 5,000 years. I was so glad to met you and go outside for the fisrt time. Seeing new things like cars, cell phones and see how the world change 5,000 years." "I'm sorry to ask but how did you died?" He stare long and hard as he was lost into those purple eyes. She too, stare into those crimson of his. " I'll tell you but we have to get ready for the ball towmrrow," he gently hug her as kissing her lips, letting out a growl. "I love so much Yugi…." "Me too Yami… no matter what." He frown when she said that before she close her eyes going into a deep sleep. He chuckled as he play with her banges and gently touching her face. **Take her now! You know you want to! **He growled at the wicked voice in his head and chuckled darkly. "She will be mine but for now I must sleep." He hugged her tighty and too sleep.

"Good morning my princess." She open her eyes to see a cheerful Yami with a palte filled with pancakes, eggs and bacon. Her stomach let out a growled as he chuckled and put a mouthful of food in the spoon, offering to her. "open up." Her face turned bright pink as she open her mouth as he feed her. He gently lick her lips as she let out a moan and opening her mouth for him. He moan loudly as he pinned her on the bed. "Yami!" she gently kissed him agin as he got off her, panting. "Sorry love, I didn't mean to go fast." Her face was really red and look over to his hiden room. "Why did the others tell me to stay away from you? You're so nice to me." Yami kissed her hand and smiled. "Maybe they scared of what I'll do to you." Just when he was about to walk out of the room, he turn to her, "I'll be back for you in a bit. I left your dress on the bed." She then grab it and rush in the bathroom, unawear to see his grin and walking back in the room.

As she was taking off her cholting chills send shiver down her spine as eyes were staring at her nude body. "Yami… please…. I want to get change without you looking at me." She whines looking at the darkness with those pairs of lustful eyes. "You're so beautiful." She let out a sigh for he was not leaving as if he read her mind, laughing at her. "Are you dressed already Yami?" she asked, as she turn toward him only blushing. He was wearing a black tunic along with a crisom cape and wearing a golden crown, smriking. "You were saying?" She walks toward him, touching his face then his robe, snuggling it. "So soft!" she squeal. Yami chuckled as he pick her up and swing her around as if he the father and she his daughter. "Come on Little one, we going to have guest soon." As they walk out, everyone was getting things ready for the ball within a few hours. "Yami? How long will this end?" He smiled to his beloved and kissed her softly. "Till midnight, I have something to show you later on." He gently storke her breast as she let out a lound moan and panting. "Their so huge and soft." He growled as he put his hands on her dress fabric to her womandhood. "Y-Yami…. Please…. Not now…. The others…." He then stop and frown sadly. "I'm sorry, your right." She stear at him, worried for he not acting like himself today, but why?

The only one fisrt to show up at the throne room was Yugi mother and grandpa along with Tea. "Hello Yugi, you look so beautiful," hugged her mother. "Thank you mom, I'm sorry that Yami lied where we lived. He been living here for a long time and having a hard time trusting others." Her mother nodded and smiled toward Yami. "He look so hamson and remind me of your father, I miss him Yugi. If he was here, he tell you that you look like a princess and love you so much." Tears fell from both their eyes as Yami appear with a sorrowful face. "I know what it like to lose a family, I lost my mother when she gave brith to me and my father when I just turn 13." "I didn't know, I'm sorry Yami." She too hugged Yami. "Yami, may I talk to you privte?" they all turn to see grandpa with a seirose face, something tell Yugi that it has to due with Yami. 'Does he know that Yami a pharaoh?!' She steare at Yami with a worried face while he was clame. "A course. If you both excuse ladies," he said walking with grandpa to his room. As they enter the room, Yami lead him down stairs to the hiyograhps. "I was right about you my dear boy, you are the missing pharaoh that I heard in Egpty when I found the puzzle. So tell me Pharoah Yami, do you love my granddaughter?" This made Yami smiled a bit but frown. "Yes but sadly I didn't tell her all about me. I'll tell you all about me and my past."

Few hours past when Yami and grandpa talked and more gusest appear. "That Bakura guy look so hamsome!" "I like Seto and Mailk, but that Yami is so mesyeroius." All the girls turn to Yami and Yugi who were talking till Yami tapped his glass of wine. "Thank you all for coming to the ball. I have a few anocment." Everyone turn to him for they stop talkig and eating. "As you know, I heard rumons about a great Pharoah saving the world, well that pharoh is me. I'm 5,000 years old." Almost everyone gasph and some look liked they didn't belived him. "Now setdly down. Next, I'm going to asked my girlfriend Yugi Muto in hand of marrgied till a few weeks." Everyone now turn to Yugi all claping and other girl groan in sadness and disapontment. Yugi look at Yami with a shock face but tears of joy. "Now last, I'll have a metting with the myaro towmrro at morning for I'll be taking over your city." This made everyone mutter and worried. "Please everyone, Yami is a kind person and he wonderful, powerful and a great ruler." Said Yugi. "My granddaughter is right." Shout grandpa across the table. Yami smiled at the two and walk over to Yugi, putting his hand on her shoulders, wishpering in her ears. "It's almost time, we should go to my room." She nodded at him, blushing. "after the dance and when everyone leave." The music played as everyone was on the dance floor, Yugi sat on Yami lap in the throne and watched the other having a great time. "This remind me of my birthday. I was never allowed to dance, just watched my servents and friends dance." This made Yugi sad then grab his hand as they enter the dancefloor, dancing. "Yugi!" She giggled as she move her hips faster and stcking her legs, moving up and down. This surpised Yami for he never knew Yugi can belly dance, this made him gowled and his member harden. "Y-Yugi… please…." She turn and kissed him hard. "We can go now."

Bakura,Mailk and Kaiba show people out the doors. Joey was glad to see Tea and Tristan along her little sister Serenity. They all talked along with Yugi. They asked some question about Yami but Yugi just told them, "He love me and I love him. If he left me there that day, I would have been eaten by a bear or worst." Now the two are in the bedroom, alone.

Lemon starts

Yami push her on the bed, pinning her. "I've been waiting for this a long time Yugi. If I hurt you, please tell me." She nodded her head as he gently take off her dress, only wearing a bra and pantines. "so cute." He mutters licking her neck. "Mmmm Yami…." He then unclipped her bra and sucking her nipples. She moan and pant as he stop and went to the other one. "Your breast taste soooo good." She then felt something hard in her womanhood and looked down to see he serectly put one of his fingers in there, arching back, panting. "So tight but I'll fix that," he mumbles as he take off his tunic only not wearing boxers and his cape along with his crown. She looked at him hard for she never seen a guy naked before. He grabed her legs as he put them over his shoulder, looking hard on her womanhood. He then lick it as she scream and came all over his face, "You have be pusinsed." He then move her legs to his stomach and thrust in, hard. As he move up and down, she too move along with him. He bite her neck and almost anywhere in her body. This lasted only 10 minutes till Yugi panting "I'm going to come Yami!" He kept thrushing into her, looking into her eyes. "Let's come together love!" They both scream their name as they came. **It is time! **He then back away, hides in the darkness. "Yami? What's wrong?" **"Don't come near me!" **he then bend down as bat like wings appear in his back, along with a tail and grew fangs and horns, letting out a bone chilling chuckle. "Don't worry Yugi, I'll not hurt you." He said with a demonic voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Forever together

Chapter 5

The story of a great pharaoh.

Summary: Young Yugi Muto was lost during school in the forbidden woods till saved by a tall, dark stranger. As Yugi get closer to this stranger, the more she know about him and his dark past.

Warning: This will contain Female Yugi and others , strong langue, lemon and gore.

Couples:

Puzzleshipping ( YamixYugi)

Tendershipping (RyouxBakura)

Brozeshipping (MarikxMalik)

Yami: How? How this be? I'm not a demon! *look down sadly*

Yugi and me: *hug him*

Yugi: I'm sure there an explation to this, right Karina? *look sadly at me*

Me: *nod* Yes. *look at you guys* I don't own anything only the plot. Yugi, Yami and others belong to Kazuki Takashi. Enjoy.

She first look sadly at him for he was in pain and eyes filled with sadness and gave her a warm smile to show her that he not dangers. "Yugi. I'll tell you a story. About a great and powerful pharaoh." He gently pulled her close to him, wrapping his tail around her waist. She covers herself with the crimson blanket for she was naked but Yami didn't mind being naked for he chuckle a bit till his face was serouirs. "long ago before the prmids were born their were a battle bewteen monsters and humans. In ored to control these monsters, the pharaoh use the 7 miullm iteas to restore blance but sadly he was brayed by someone close to him along with his dark powers. Not only part of his powers was lock, his heart was too taken. In oder to save man kind, he gave up his life and died. Sadly, that pharaoh waited for years, months and see the world around him turning crule and yet still fighting aginst evil." Tears fell from his eyes as Yugi kissed him and huged him tighy. "I love you Yami! I don't want you to leave me, no matter what! I'll give my heart and soul to you, Pharaoh Yami!" He gently play with her hair and smile. "I know you will Yugi. You know, having sex with a being like me means your now my mate, my queen." He then move his head aginst her neck, licking it. She let out a low moan and panting. "Yami?" "I need to fed, I really do enjoy my food but I never drank human blood before, please hold still love." She gave him a small nod before she felt a sharp pain. As he drank, her blood taste so good, he let out a lound groan for it taste like honey and smell like vanilla. "ah ra Yugi, your blood sooooo good." She let out a small pant, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm glad that you enjoy it…. What do you then, if you don't like killing people?" he stare into her eyes, grining. "I feed off wild animals like bears, wild dogs, big cats. I refuse to eat small animals like brids, rabbits and killing a whole family for I know it will upset you." Yugi smiled and kissed him hard as she frown. "So umm what kind of powers do you have?" He then touch her face, pressing his forehead towards hers as he let out. 'Yugi? Can you hear me?' She binlk at him, giggling. 'Yes.' "This power is called Mind link. If your ever in danger or want to talk, we can talk by using the link. But that not all, give me the puzzle please." She pulled off the puzzle and handed it to him in his hands, watched as he put it on around his neck as it glow. The whole room turn dark as they heard nosies of screams and sobbing, this cause her to jump and look at him, afraid. "Where are we?" "don't be scared love, this is an awful place were wickned people like robbers, rapeist, killers and more go to when they play with my Shadow Game, we are in the shadow relmae." She look up to see Uisho who was crying in fear and kinda felt bad for him. 'He builled me when I fisrt arvied at school, but Joey save me from him.' 'I taught that fool a leson when he crossed pass with me. I knew their was something about him that pissed me off. I heard him that he wanted to hurt you agin. But he can't hurt you anymore.' He let a chilling chuckle as Yugi frown and found herself back in the bedroom. "I'm so glad to have my powers back all thanks to you Yugi." He gently kiss her lips then move to her belly. " I can't wait to have a family of my own. I always wanted to have a beautiful wife and heir. Why did I have to died at a young age?" Yugi kissed him on the forehead and blused. "I'm so glad to have met you Pharoh. I too wanted a careing husbane and kids." As she let out a small yawn he tucked her in and slept on top her which cause her to blush even more as he laugh. "Good night my queen, I really enjoy our time in bed." "Me too, good night my pharaoh."

The sunlight shine on the young queen as she let out a maon to see Yami still sleeping. She tried to move under him but was caught still by his tail. He let out a small chuckle. "Good morning love, will you like to join me in the tub?" She kissed him hard and qicky carried off like a bride carries by her groom in swift speed, going into the tub having more sex then clean up, getting dress in their royal outfits and walking out of the room to eat with the others. Joey was indeed shock to see Yami then look at Yugi consure. Bakura and Mailk had a bet as they give eacther money wich was taken by Kaiba with a grin. Ryou and Marik both smiled at the pharaoh and his soon to be queen. "Good morning you two, I haven't seen you in this form for a long time Pharoah," said Bakura eating his steak. "I thought Yugi here will run off when she saw you in that state but I see now that I was wrong," Mailk grin darkly as he was cleaning his iteam, pulling out a long swarod. "I'm so glad that Yugi is safe, and I'm sorry for not trusting you Yami, I thought you were going to eat her or something." Joey looked down, for she was upset of herself not trusting Yami, she did see him eat something in the woods and thought it was a person, but she still wonders what he eat. Kaiba kissed her and added something to her comment. "If you both want, you can go to my new theme park Kaiba Land for free. Everyone knows we are rivals," "And good friends," said Yami with a grin. Kaiba let out a growl for he hate that word and gave some his food to Joey. Yugi giggled as she ate her food then felt Yami licking her neck, growling. "You thrisry?" He stare into her eyes and smile. "Yes, I really do love your blood. It taste so good and smell really nice. I can also feel my streath coming back to me." After saying that, he pirice into her as she let out a moan. The others watched fully shock till Yami let go and clean her neck. "Let's go to the city love, I really want to see everything." They all got up of their steats as Yugi and Yami were walking out a huge gate into the woods and then walk almost an hour or so into the theme park. So many people smiled at them, kids gave them flowers, and Yami growled at other boys saying things about Yugi. Yugi blush when girls tell her there are a cute couples. As they went through many rides, Yami asked Yugi question about things he never seen before and how they work. "Yami, will you like some cookies? I never seen you eat." He smiled and bite a small picec till he ate the whole thing. "Mmmmm I love this cookie, can I have some more?" Yugi laugh for he was just like a child trying new things as they walk into a building that will change everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Forever together

Chapter 6

Dark tales and hidden secrets.

Summary: Young Yugi Muto was lost during school in the forbidden woods till saved by a tall, dark stranger. As Yugi get closer to this stranger, the more she know about him and his dark past.

Warning: This will contain Female Yugi and others , strong langue, lemon and gore.

Couples:

Puzzleshipping ( YamixYugi)

Tendershipping (RyouxBakura)

Brozeshipping (MarikxMalik)

Yami: *look at me sadly* Are you alright? *touch my forehead*

Me: No, I'm having isusses with life and my heatlh.

Yugi: *hug me tighty, crying* It will be alright. Stay strong Karina.

Me: *crying* Thank you Yugi.

Yami: Lobakarina15 doesn't own anything but the plot and story. Yugi and I along with our friends belong to Takuis Takaua. Please, enjoy the story. *smiles and wink*

In the museum.

"Yami? Have you ever been here before?" she asked looking around the statutes and Egyptian artifacts with a cheerful smile. "No I haven't but I feel something calling me here," he said walking ahead of her to a hallway which says "Don't enter." He grin and enter it then poke he head out, "Yugi dear, I have someone to meet you." She stop looking at a stone slab which had symobys of duel monsters and a picture of Yami then run to the left side of the room to where she saw the sign and frown. "We can't…. we'll get in trouble." He garb her hand and gently pulled her to a dark room and a huge stone box. Yami turn on the lights for their were gold, jerewly, and more stone slab cover in glass boxes and in the middle was a mummy in his scarpules. "Yugi, this is my father. Father, this is my wife." He smiled at the mummy then kissed Yugi. She kissed back and smiled at the mummy. "He look like a great ruler. And by the sound of your voice and great dad too." He gave her a qick nod and sat her down on a chair. "Let me tell you more about my past. When I was born, I had a wonder father and beautiful mother. They ruled the land in peace and harmony that everyone around the villaged love them. But sadly, my mother died when I just turn five so my father raised me. Then one day, my father died of a illness- a heart attack. You see, my uncle was my father older brother but he wanted to be pharoh, so he went a villged of thvies and robber, killing all men, woman, and children. When my father died I became pharoh but sadly for a short time." She hugged him tighty, looking into thoses sad, crimson eyes. "Then what happen to you? How did you died and become into you know." He stare at her with sadden eyes for he really want to tell her but was worried and scared. " Then a great theif king name Akefia came into my kingdom. He claimed that I killed his whole village but it was my uncle but I didn't know at the time till they brought back the Evil One Zocrc. During that time I was really weak and almost died till I rember seening him. My long lost twin brother Atem. He was hidden for a long time till we turn 15 year old, he told me that he found a hidden wepond that will make me stronger before Akfia appear, I was so foolished. Just when Zoarch will killed me, I used that evil power and turn into a demon like my brother. We won the battle but my powers were sealded into the puzzle along with my heart for Atem took it. He ruled the kingodom with pain, fear and darkness after the war. He killed a young girl in front of my eyes for he wanted me to be like him- a monster, killing innocone people." Tears fell from eyes. " So I ran away from Egpty and slowly saw my world changing and people. I just became nothing but a story. Then I found Kaiba, Bakura and Mailk, they were surprised too seeing my demonic form." He then kissed her agin and solfty say good-bye to his father then walk out the room into the fortest to their home.

**He will come back….. and when he does, kill him! She belong to us! **


	7. Chapter 7

Forever together

Chapter 7

Yugi kidnapped part 1

Summary: Young Yugi Muto was lost during school in the forbidden woods till saved by a tall, dark stranger. As Yugi get closer to this stranger, the more she know about him and his dark past.

Warning: This will contain Female Yugi and others , strong langue, lemon and gore.

Couples:

Puzzleshipping ( YamixYugi)

Tendershipping (RyouxBakura)

Brozeshipping (MarikxMalik)

Yami: *glares at me* You know I don't like waiting

Yugi: She has to do homework and other things *smiles at me*

Me: Thank you. I don't own anything but the plot and story. Yami, Yugi and others belong to Kauzik Takashi. Hope you all enjoy.

The lights went out of the post lights in the city of Domino as a dark figure let out a bone chilling chuckled as the hooded figure saw a young girl walking around the street, unaware she will be his 1st victume here. As he got closer, chills where going up the back of her neck as she quickly turned and saw no one there. "Must be the wind." She mutters to herself then out a gasps as she stear into his eyes as if under a spell. "Your so beautiful my dear, it as if your heart breaths to me," he said as he trace her heart with his long claws, 'This man…..he not human but he make feel in love….' Her face turns red as he kissed her lips, growling. "What big eyes you have." She mutters, looking away. "The better to see your beautiful eyes." He said, cupping her checks. "What did teeth you have," He grin an wicked grin that will scared all living men, "The better to eat your heart out." After saying that, she back away afraid and running now but trips and turn to see the wooded man gone but as she looks up. "Give me your heart human!" he roared as he stabbed her chest with his right arm, her eyes turn dull and no longer scream but was now dead. He pulled out the heart, eating it and drinking her blood from her neck. "HAHAHAHAHA! Humans are such foolish creatures. Next stop, to the chastle." Thunder and lightning crash around the whole city as if something evil arrived. Childern cried and screamed, animals screamed, and then the whole town power went out all but the chastel.

Yugi jumped from the bed for not only she was scared but sense something was worng. "Yami?" He was not in the room for he been gone when she was asleep. Getting up now, the young girl walk into the hidden chamber and looked at the craving of Yami and a scrated out Atem. 'Now I know why Yami hated his brother, for becoming into a demon aginst his will.' She then heard a crak and look down so see bones. "W-What?! Are these humans?!" She then jumped for the demon was behind her, growling. "Yugi? Why are scared?" He too looked down and chuckled, "You thought they were humans? I read your thoughts love but they are not humans, I'll never harm them." This made her frown and stear into his crimson eyes. "Then what are they?" He grined and chuckled, "Animal. I feed off of the dangours animals here like bears, wild cat and boar. But I sometimes eat rats, rabbits and brids." Yugi relaxed and was so gald that they were not humans for she know that Yami will never do that. "Come, we have to attend a metting."

"King Yami, there a reson why we brought you here and your wife this mornig," said the mayor sadly as the two lovers sat across the huge table. "What wrong?" asked the king for he was in his human form. "A young girl was found dead just passed midnight. Here the video," he said turing on the tv. "Good morning everyone in Diono city, we just found more information on the young girl tragic was killed in this sreet, she had her pures but none of her things were taken," This puzzled Yami, 'Who would killed someone and not take their vabule itams, "Now these images are very disrobing so I avics you to not let your children watched this," Yugi stare hard on the screen as tears fell from her eyes, "No….. not her!" she sobbed covering her eyes. Joey looked beyond pissed and tears too fell from her eyes as she puch the wall. It was a picture of Tea for she was dead, her heart was taken out and eyes widen open in fear. Yami let out a deep growl and slame the table, "I SEEN ENOUGH! I'LL FIND THIS PERSON AND NOT LET ANOTHER GIRL DIED IN MY KINGDOM!" The mayor jumped back in fear of the former Pharoah and leaves qutiely, "I'm sorry," then closes the door. Yugi couldn't take it anymore and ran up stairs into their bedroom and sobbed. "Tea! WHY?!" Yugi then felt that she was not alone for she turns to see crimson eyes but much darker shade. "Yami?" The pairs of eyes stare at her and then the figure spoke, "Hello young one, so you're my brother mate? Such a beautiful girl you are," The voice sound like Yami only evil and seduced. "W-Who are you?" The figure let out a sinister laughter which cause her to shiver in fear, "I'm Yami twin brother, Pharaoh Atem, your coming with me to Egypt!" Before she can scream he mutters something in Egyptian causing her to fall into his arm and passed out. "I can't wait to make you mine, but I have to kill my brother before that my dear…" he said flying into the cold night under the blood red moon.

Yami: Yugi! *glares at me* He better be safe or eles! *Third eye appear in his forehead* I'LL SEND YOUR SOUL TO THE SHADOW REALME! *Wicked smile*

Me: *Having mix feeling of being scared yet in love seeing his pissed face* H-He will be alright Pharaoh, please trust me… *look sadly at him*

Yami: *Frown* Alright *disappears in the shadows before glaring at me darkly*

Me: Please review and feedback everyone. *take a deep breath*


	8. Chapter 8

Forever together

Chapter 8

Yugi kidnapped part 2

Summary: Young Yugi Muto was lost during school in the forbidden woods till saved by a tall, dark stranger. As Yugi get closer to this stranger, the more she know about him and his dark past.

Warning: This will contain Female Yugi and others , strong langue, lemon and gore.

Couples:

Puzzleshipping ( YamixYugi)

Puppyshipping (KaibaxJoey)

Tendershipping (RyouxBakura)

Brozeshipping (MarikxMalik)

Yami: *grabs me from behind, chuckles* Scared you Karina?

Me: *Jumped but didn't screamed and giggled* Nope! Now your going to like this chapter Yami.

Yami: *frown* Why?

Me: You are going to save Yugi *look sadly* I missed him

Yami: Karina aka Lobakarina15 doesn't own anything but the plot and story. Myself along with Yugi, Atem and others belong to Kauzik Takaish. Enjoy.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS HERE!?" Kaiba filnched when a pissed off Yami throw glasses of plates on the floor. Ryou and Marik couldn't stop crying for not only they missed Yugi, but were screaed of Yami as well. Bakura and Mailk hugged their lover, as for Joey, she stood infront of him with a anger face. "LISETEN! I MISS HER TOO BUT YOU NEED TO RELAXE!" Yami growled at her and calme down as he sat on the chair in the dinning room, hands on his face sobbing. "He going to do the same like that girl long ago. He going to kill her." Joey was about to say something till Kaiba glared at her and staer at the helpless king. "You are a demon right? Use your power to find her and don't worry, we'll take care things here." Yami didn't say anything for he got up and walked out. Bakura and Mailk stare at eacher and nooded going into their room and fllowing Yami holding two iteas in thire hands.

"Yugi, I sewar to Ra I'll bring you back. And our unborn child." Yami frist nocticed that she was sleeping a lot, throwing up and eating more than she usual eats. One day, he found her crying on the bed. _"Yugi?_ _What's worng love?" he looked worried as he sat down next to her and kissed her neck. "Yami, I'm scared." "scared? Of what?" She stare into those crimson eyes, sobbing. "I want our child to be alright, be safe and loved." More tears feel from her eyes and checks then felt his tail warped around her waist and kissed her hard. "It's alright love. He'll be loved and safe. Our child will not become a being like me, but a human being. I'm still human Yugi, with or without a heart. _The door open slowly as he turned to see Bakura and Mailk holding two golden iteams. "You're going to need these Pharaoh, for Yugi and the Afterlife." He gave them both a small smiled as he took the Ring and Rod. He put them in a bag along with a neckless, eye, key and scale. "I will return soon, with Yugi." Shadows covered him into his ancient Egyptian clothing, turning into a demon and followed Yugi sense into Egypt.

"Please don't come any closer!" She sobbed as she was half naked only wearing panties. Purple bruises were in her arm and red mark on her breast. It's only been five hours she was brought her and he was touching her and trying to get her to be summated to him. He growled at her and gave her a anger look. "You'll listen to me human! Or eles I'll killed your child and eat my dear brother heart!" He swung his tail at her as she hit the wall, bleeding. "I'll leave this door lock! I'm going to killed thoese other woman in the dougen for I'm really hungry and hate that unborn baby smell." He slamed the door shut before she screamed and sobbed on the ground. "YAMI!" A huge gust of wind enter the room for she turn around and ran into the dark figure, sobbing in his chest. "Yami! I missed you!" He let out a growled for he can smell his brother senet all over her mouth, breast and saw bruise in her arm. "Did he try to touch you down there?" She nodeed yes and shiver. "It happen when he put that sleeping spell but I woke up before he can rape me, he got mad and began sucking my nipples and grabing hard. He keep yelling at me to take off my panties but I fought back." He kissed her hard again and carried her brideal style and flew off into the sky. Yugi looked down and relised that she was wearing a ancient Egyptain clothing of a queen and nuzzled him. Yami was about to say something till he turn and saw his brother coming toward them. Yugi looked back and stare into Yami eyes. He flew down into the desert and summon Dark Magain Girl to portect her while he summon Dark Magain to fought back. Atem laughted as he tired to bite the magian neck but was back fired. "SHE WILL BE MINE!" He charged full speed at the girl till he was attack by Dark Magian Girl. "Don't come near the queen! Master, he has your heart in a jar." Yami looked to see in his brother waist was a bloodly bag. The two brothers clashed till their were not enough streaght. Atem smrik then spilt out lage amount of blood and screamed in pain. "I used the puzzle containing your dark power, now brother fer-well!" A third eye appear in his forehead then Atem was suck into the darkness as the bag fell. Yugi jumped as high as she can and grab the bag. She open it and frown she not sure what to do. Yami chuckled as he kissed her and then the heart melted into his chest. He was no longer a demon but a human once more and walked into the old placed to see his old friends in their sprit from for they were serving Atem for 5,0000 years and now free. "Yugi, do you wish to stay here and enter the Afterlife or go back home and live a normal life?" Yugi smiled and kissed him solfty. " I want to stay here, but let wait till the baby born." He hugged her gently and they got a plane home and telling Yugi mother and Grandpa the big news.


	9. Chapter 9

Forever together

Chapter 9

Yugi desion, Yami freedom

Summary: Young Yugi Muto was lost during school in the forbidden woods till saved by a tall, dark stranger. As Yugi get closer to this stranger, the more she know about him and his dark past.

Warning: This will contain Female Yugi and others , strong langue, lemon and gore.

Couples:

Puzzleshipping ( YamixYugi)

Puppyshipping (KaibaxJoey)

Tendershipping (RyouxBakura)

Brozeshipping (MarikxMalik)

Me: I hate having lots of homework and issues with family.

Yugi: *hug me* It's alright Karina.

Yami: *smirks* maybe you should spend time with your friends and family.

Me: I'm trying *sigh*

Yugi: Karina aka Lobakarina15 doesn't own me or Yami along with others. She only own the story and plot.

Yami and Yugi: Enjoy!

The two enter the air plane as night soon fell, the young girl sleep on his shoulder with a smile. He chuckled as he was touching her stomach with their unborn child. "I can't wait to see you. Your mother and I love you…. Atem. 'I know its crazy to name my child after my brother but I forgive him, I know he in the Afterlife with our friends and family. As for Yugi, I wonder how her mother and grandfather will react to her having a child.' He then look out the window to see the desert, old ruins of the kingdom and then too fell asleep.

As they landed into Japan it was late noon when they walk into the city and then knock on the door to his queen house. She let out a frown and then looked at him, worried. "There something you're not tell me Yami. Please, I want to know." He gave her a small smile, kissing her as the door open to Yugi mother. At fisrt she was smiling then let out a small gasph to see her daughter belly. "Yugi- Your pregnant?! Did your older brother did this to her!" she shouted at Yami. He shook his head and smiled. "We made out in our weeding day, she wanted to have a family of her own and so did i. now as for my brother, he dead…. I killed him." Having to say that made his eyes sadden and hugged her tenderly. "I need to see Mr. Muto about something." "You're taking her, are you pharaoh?" He couldn't help to chuckled as she turn her back to them, leading them into the living room. Yugi quickly got up as she rushed into the bathroom, then slowly walking down the stairs. Yami got up and pulled her close to him, he kissed her solfty and touch her stomach as the baby kick. Yugi let out a small giggle as her lover was laughing for the first time. "You two remind me of my husband and I when we were young." "Mom!" She let out a small giggle then frowns. "I still miss him Yugi, why did he had to die." Tears from her eyes then Yugi too cried, hugging her mother. "I miss him too, but he happy now and with us." Her mother smiled and gently hugged her only daughter and then gave a Yami a small kiss on the check. "Mom, I'm going to the afterlife with Yami, but I'll come back and show you our son." She smiled and embraces Yugi, looking at Yami. "Take care of her and your child, always love each other and be together." He then drop on his knee and grab his lover hand, kissing it then stare into her eyes. "I, Pharaoh Yami will love Yugi Muto till the end of the earth, always and forever together." Yugi smiled and kiss him hard, "I, Yugi Muto will love pharaoh Yami till the end of the earth, always and forever together." Yugi grandpa appear and heard the two making their vows and cried as he hugged them both.

Yugi and Yami took everyone to Egypt a few days before the talk and Yami explainging to everyone that he must go into the afterlife and taking Yugi with him. Some of Yugi friends were glad to see her happy while others were sad and missed her. "I am Pharoah Yami, the youngest son of my father now I'll say my brother name to open the door- Atem!" The door open leaving everyone amazed and cried. "Good bye Yugi and Yami! Come back with your child and holidays." Both lovers waved and enter the afterlife.

Five mothns later

"Yugi? Where are you?" said a charming voice which send shiver down her spine as she step out of the bathroom, warpped around a white dress and in her arm was a baby boy who was sound to sleep. He had same hair like his mother but mix with both his parents bangs.


End file.
